Andreas Hofer
frame|Hofer's Tod. Biographien (1810) Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1810. (1816) Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Andreas Hofer wird entdeckt und Erschossen. Biographischer Abriß dieses Oberhaupts der Tyroler Insurgenten. Das achtzehnte Jahrhundert brachte in seinem Laufe besonders zwey Empörer hervor, den Cosacken Pugatschew, und den sich an die Spitze der Belgischen Revolution stellenden van der Noot. Unser Jahrhundert hat von zehn Decennien noch nicht das erste beschrieben, und schon zählt es zwey Abentheurer, welche durch Anstiftung von Insurrectionen das Schicksal des Volks, unter welchem sie geboren wurden, umwandeln wollten, einen in der neuen Welt, Miranda, und in der alten Andreas Hofer. Solche Rollen sind gewöhnlich für ihre Unternehmer tragisch. Die des Kosacken Pugatschew, der durch die von ihm geleitete Empörung die große Katharine auf ihrem Kayserthum zittern machte, dauerte ein Jahr. Sie schloß sich auf dem Blutgerüste am 20sten Januar 1775 zu Moskau. Van der Noot entkam demselben durch seine Flucht. Dieser landflüchtige Advocat von Talenten, der sich am 24. October 1789 durch ein Manifest für den Minister des unabhängigen Brabantischen Volks erklärt hatte, war im November 1790 so weit gekommen, daß er sich nicht mehr öffentlich sehen lassen durfte, und sich nur mit Mühe vor dem wüthenden Volk in Brüssel und dem siegreich andringenden Oesterreichischen Heere durch die Flucht rettete. Später starb er in Armuth und Verachtung. Francesco Miranda hatte den kühnen Vorsatz, eine halbe Welt umzuwandeln, das südliche America loszureissen, und es zu einem unabhängigen freyen Staate zu erheben, welches jetzt durch andre Umstände ohne seine Teilnahme bewirkt wird. So hoch wie der General Miranda, welcher auch den Versuch, sein Geburtsland von dem Mutterland zu trennen, aufgeben mußte, flogen die Entwürfe des Tyroler Insurgenten-Generals Andreas Hofer nicht. Miranda's Helden waren Thrasybul, Epaminondas und Timoleon, denen er freylich schlecht nachahmte; denn er entwich beym ersten Widerstand, ohne seine weitumfassende Idee auszuführen.Von diesen großen Vorbildern der Hellenen ahnte Hofer nichts. Man sagt, daß ihm Wilhelm Tell vorgeschwebt habe. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser nicht viel mehr Kultur als Hofer, auch waren beyde einfache Landleute. Wenn Oesterreichs Waffen erfolgreicher gewesen wären, so hätte Hofer vielleicht ein zweyter Tell werden können, und eine andre Art der Celebrität erhalten, als ihm jetzt zu Theil wird. Und doch hätte er nie dem Besieger Geßlers zur Seite stehen können, denn die Zeiten, in denen dieser das Signal des Aufstandes für seine Landsleute gab, sind sehr verschieden von denen, worin der orginelle Naturmensch in Tyrol auftrat. Sein Erscheinen gleich bey der Einnahme Innsbruck's durch die Insurgenten war das eines Meteors, welche aus einem Sumpfe aufsteigt. Wie ein Irrlicht verschwand Andreas Hofer auch aus dem Gesichtskreis der großen Zahl von Menschen, deren Dalai Lama, deren Abgott er war. Sein Name hatte eine magische Kraft, die alle Gemüther fesselte, man betrachtete ihn in Tyrol als einen Heiligen. Und wie das Pariser Journal anführt, beschränkte diese allgemeine Verehrung Hofer's sich nicht bloß auf die Landleute, aus deren Hütten er ausging; sie war ein Fanatismus, der auch die angesehensten Familien in Tyrol angesteckt hatte, der auch bey seinem Unglück nicht aufhörte. Ungeachtet der Ruhe, die jetzt in diesem Lande herrscht, strömte das Volk von seinen Felsen herab, und aus den Städten herbey, um den gefangenen Hofer anzustaunen. Einige erhoben die Hände gen Himmel, indem sie sich kreuzigten, andere hefteten ihre nassen Blicke auf ihn; da war keiner, der ihn nicht Beweise von Anhänglichkeit oder tiefen Schmerz zollte; man hatte glauben sollen, das Daseyn jedes einzelnen Tyrolers sey an das Leben dieses Naturmenschen, "Comedant in Dyroll, gewöster" geknüpft. Erst der 20ste Februar, der Todestag Hofer's, zerriß dies magische Band. Und dieser Mann, der seine Mitbürger so hinriß, und seine Rolle neun bis zehn Monate lang spielte, war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Landmann; ungebildet von Geist, ohne besondern Ehrgeiz, dem die Politik und die Staatsverwaltung eben so fremd waren, als die Kunst der Waffen, der nie im Kampf an der Spitze stand, sich niemals dem Feuer entgegen stellte, als an seinem letzten Lebenstage, da er von 12 Französischen Grenadieren auf einer Bastion der Festung Mantua mit dem Crucifix in der Hand und mit unverbundenen Augen erschossen wurde. Hofer besaß einen Hang zur religiösen Schwärmerey und eine große Leichtgläubigkeit. Dies waren die Triebfedern, wodurch man in ihm den Selbstbetrug hervorbrachte, daß er der Wilhelm Tell von Tyrol werden könne, wodurch man ihn gleichsam an die Spitze der wie ein Lauf-Feuer um sich greifenden Insurrektion schob, zu deren Leitung es ihm an Kräften gebrach. Er hatte mehrere Verwandte und Schwäger, die eigentlich mehr thaten und würkten als er selbst, und ihm nur den Namen des Commandanten liehen; sie nebst dem Pater Joachim, einem Kapuziner aus Meran, machten mit dem schwachen Manne was sie wollten, besonders der letzte, der als ein Mönch sein unbedingtes Vertrauen genoß. Bald sah Hofer, wie er selbst eingestanden hat, daß er nur das Werkzeug andrer war. Man machte unter seinem Namen Urkunden, Proklamationen, sogenannte Befehle bekannt, wovon er gar nichts wußte; man schickte ihm Subsidien, die er nicht erhob, und deren Verwendung ihm nicht einmal bekannt war. Als Andreas Hofer Haupt der Tyroler Insurrection ward, hatte er beynahe die Hälfte eines Jahrhunderts verlebt; nach einer andern Nachricht war sein Alter schon stark über das fünfte Decennium hinausgerückt. Von Gestalt war er ein Herkules; von seinem Gesicht welches sanft war, und dessen treuherzigen Ausdruck eine breite Stumpfnase noch argloser machte, floß ein schwarzer langer und büschigter Bart, nach Art der Wiedertäufer Kolonisten herab, der ihm ein ächt patriarchalisches Ansehen gab. Sein Anzug war die Tracht seines heimathlichen Thals; eine kurze Joppe oder Bauernrock von grüner Papageyfarbe, ein rothes Wamms mit darüber breit gehendem Hosenträger, eine breitlederne beschlagene Binde um den Leib, bocklederne schwarze kurze Beinkleider, die nur bis oben an das Knie reichten, welches bloß war, weißwollene Strümpfe, die bis an die Waden hinaufgiengen, niedere aufgeschnittene Bauernschuhe, oft mit Bändern, oft mit Schnallen, und ein schwarzer mit schwarzen seidenen Bändern eingefaßter, runder Huth. Vormals war Hofer Wirth bey St. Leonard im Passaier Thale, welches zwischen dem Eisack und dem Etschkreise liegt. Sein Haus stand nach der dortigen Benennung am Sande, daher er auch der Sandwirth hieß; am hohen Jausen hatte er ein zweites Wirthshaus, die gewöhnliche Herberge für die Saumrosse oder Maulthiere, für welche allein der schmale hohe Gebürgweg gangbar ist. Er hatte einen guten Ruf, und trieb als im Lande allgemein gekannter Mann verschiedene Handelsgeschäfte mit Vieh, Wein und Getraide. Unter diesen Umständen ist es sehr erklärbar, daß beym Ausbruch der Revolution in Tyrol seine und die nachbarlichen Gegenden ihn als einen bereicherten, des Landes kundigen Mann zu ihrem Anführer wählten. Er wußte unter seinen Leuten die beste Ordnung zu erhalten, entschied mit ihnen in mehreren Gefechten den Erfolg, und so kam es, daß sich immer mehrere Gemeinden der Thäler an ihn anschlossen, bis am Ende das ganze Volk von Tyrol in ihm sein Oberhaupt verehrte, und blindlings seiner Leitung folgte. Was ihm dabey zum Ruhme gerieth, und gewissermaaßen das Urtheil über diesen irregeleiteten Mann mildert, ist die Menschlichkeit, die er nie verläugnete. Hofer billigte die Gräuel nicht, die manche Tyroler Insurgenten in ihrer fanatischen Wuth verübten. Er sprach kein Todes-Urtheil, behandelte die Kriegsgefangenen sehr menschlich, rettete das Leben manches Unglücklichen, wendete an mehreren Oertern die Plünderung ab, und linderte mehrmals das Schicksal von Innsbruck, der Hauptstadt des Landes, wenn das zügellose Landvolk in dem Schwindel der Anarchie die Vergiessung von Menschenblut (oder sogenannten Herrnblut) und die Anzündung der Häuser von ihm forderte. Mit Festigkeit wieß er dann die eindringenden Horden zurück, indem er öfters mit sanften Worten sagte: "Landleute, dazu habe ich keine Vollmacht, das darf nicht geschehen, ich gestatte es nicht," Aus Dankbarkeit hat daher der Handelsstand in Innsbruck den Französischen General Drouet, als man daselbst die Gefangennehmung Hofer's erfuhr, um die Erlaubniß, demselben Geld und Kleidungsstücke übersenden zu dürfen, weil Hofer manches Uebel von Innsbruck abgewendet habe. Eine Bitte, die sogleich zugestanden wurde. Hofer's Laufbahn, als Insurgenten-General, kann man vom 12ten April 1809 an datiren. An diesem Tage erstürmten die in Aufstand begriffenen Tyroler Innsbruck. Ihr Anführer, um welchen sich alles Volk drängte, den alles anstaunte, nahm seine Wohnung in der ehemaligen Kaiserburg. Den Dienern, die ihn mit tiefer Ehrfurcht fragten, wann Sr. Excellenz zu speisen beföhlen, antwortete er trötzig im Nationaldialect: "Jezt hob ich nit Zeit ans Fresse zu denke, erst muß ich in die Schreiberei!" worunter er die Kanzlei verstand, wo freilich vieles auf seine Unterschrift wartete. Oft geschah es, daß er eigenhändig etwas schnell aufsetzen mußte, daß ihm dabei der Angstschweiß herunter rann, und er dann über seine Adjudanten (Schreiber, wie er sie zu nennen beliebte) schmahte, und im Eifer in die Worte ausbrach: "Hob ich Ochsen und Kälber, oder hob ich Leute um mich, daß ich alles allein thun muß?" Mässig war Hofer; sein Mittagsessen in Innsbruck als Kommandant von Tyrol kostete nur 40 Kreuzer, das Abendessen nicht mehr als 36 Kreuzer, wobey er jedesmal eine halbe Flasche Wein trank. Was er aß und trank bezahlte er täglich, ließ es sich bescheinigen, und legte die Scheine der Nationalrechnung bei. Häufig sah man ihn mit einigen seiner Vertrauten in einem der Hofzimmer sitzen, und eine Pfeife Toback rauchen. Erblickte er nun zufälligerweise einen Bekannten, so reichte er ihm freundlich mit den Worten die Hand: "seidt's a du was möcht' ets gern haben?" Die mehresten wollten Geld; "ja mein Gott, war seine Antwort, Geld hab ich keins, woher nehmen, da wartets umsonst, helft euch indessen, wie ihr könnt, Gott wirds bald anderst machen." Klagten ihm einige, daß ihnen Pulver und Bley ausginge, so tröstete er sie wieder: "Gott wird schon helfen, Gott wirds schon machen." Darüber wurde einigemale der Pater Joachim aufgebracht, und sagte ihm: "Ihr müßt den Leuten nicht immer sagen, Gott wird schon schaffen, Gott wird schon helfen; Ihr seyd Commandant, ihr müßt Mittel machen!" So wie da, wo Andreas Hofer zugegen war, so kämpften die Tyroler Insurgenten auch unter seinen Augen am tapfersten. Und doch führte er sie niemals selbst in den Streit. Während er dem Pater Joachim oder seinen Adjudanten die Dispositionen des Angriffs überließ, erwartete er hinter der Fronte, wo er neue Verhaltungszettel an die verschieden Compagnien-Commandanten absandte, der Erfolg seiner Landsleute. Dem übernommenen Berufe eines Insurrections-Chefs nicht gewachsen, beschäftigte Hofer sich auf der gefährlichen Höhe wo er stand mehrentheils mit Nebendingen und kleinern Gegenständen. So fing er gleich nach seinem Einrücken in Innsbruck einen Krieg gegen die Kleidertracht des weiblichen Geschlechts an. Die nackten Arme und bloßen Busen mußten sich schnell in lange Aermel und hinter dichte Halstücher verbergen, und die gekräuselten vorne ins Gesicht fallenden Haare sollten weggeschnitten werden oder zurückgekämmt sich unter eine Haube verkriechen. Ein zu diesem Zweck gedrucktes und allgemein publicirtes Mandat enthielt unter andern die originell komische Stelle: "Die Weiberleute sollten fürohin nicht mehr ihre Herzer und Arme unter so handrigs Zeug stecken, daß man das nackende Fleisch durchsehen kann, ansonst man es ihnen mit Koth verwirft." Zweymal besuchte Hofer täglich die Pfarrkirche, in der ein Bildniß der Jungfrau Maria vom Volk mit glühender Andacht verehrt wird, und nahm in derselben das ehemalige ehemalige Kayserliche Rondel ein. Am 4ten October ward das Namensfest des Kaysers Franz in Innsbruck auf das glänzendste gefeiert. Zur Verherrlichung desselben wurde dem Chef der insurgirten Tyroler unter religiösen Ceremonien in der ehemaligen Hofkirche eine große goldene Kette, woran sich eine goldene Ehrenmedaille mit dem Bildniß des Kaysers von Oesterreich befand, umgehängt. Dies Ehrenzeichen war einige Tage vorher von Wien übersandt worden, und Hofer trug, als er es mit seltener Feyerlichkeit anlegte, auf einem ungeheuer großen, wunderbar dekorirten Huthe ein breites schwarzsammtenes Band mit der Legende in vergoldeten Characteren: Andre Hofer, provisorischer Commandant in Tyrol. Er hatte den Rang als Oesterreichischer Oberstlieutenant erhalten. Seine militairische Auszeichnung bestand bloß in einem an einer schwarz ledernen Hängekuppel gesteckten Officier-Sabel; in der Mitte des Riemens auf der Brust trug er ein silbernes vergoldetes Schildchen, und am Halse an einer Schnur ein kleines ebenfalls vergoldetes Kreuz. Diese Waffen, diese Embleme einer schnell vorübergehenden Größe hing der Commandant von Tyrol nach der allgemeinen Bekanntmachung des am 14ten October zu Wien geschlossenen Friedens in einer Kapelle ex voto der heil. Jungfrau Maria zu Ehren auf. Und wohl ihm, wenn er sie nicht wieder heruntergenommen, wenn er nach der allgemeinen Amnestie nicht von neuem das Panier des Aufruhrs aufgesteckt hätte! Wahrscheinlich ward er zu diesem Schritt, der ihn ins Verderben stürzte, fortgerissen. Nie zeigte sich seine Characterlosigkeit auffallender als in dieser letzten Periode. Er hat eingestanden, daß er, als er die Augen geöffnet, und die Tiefe des unter seinen Füßen offenen Abgrunds erblickt, habe, seit dem Frieden mehr als einmal entschlossen gewesen sey, sich nach der Französischen Armee zu begeben; aber die Unruhestifter hätten seine Person bewacht, Meuchelmörder um ihn her versammelt, und alle Augenblicke mit dem Tode gedroht, wenn er ihre Sache verließe. Jetzt überließ Hofer sich aus religiöser Resignation, ohne Hoffnung und ohne Furcht seinem unabwendlichen Schicksale. Dieses führte ihn, nachdem alle Köpfe der Insurrectionshyder unter den unwiderstehlichen Streichen eines Französisch-Baierschen Armeekorps gefallen waren, so weit, daß er in einer schlechten undichten Hütte auf dem Gipfel der Gebirge des Passaier Thals seine Zuflucht nahm. Diese Asyl ward den Franzosen von einem seiner vertrautesten Anhänger für einen Preis von dreihundert Dukaten verrathen. Fürchterliche Wege, Eisberge und ein sechs Fuß hoher Schnee versperrten den Zugang zu demselben. Dennoch machte sich der Bataillons-Chef Coutier mit einem Detaschement vom 13ten und 20sten Regimente in der Nacht vom 27sten Januar eine Bahn nach Hofers Schlupfwinkel, und um 4 Uhr Morgens war er umzingelt. Die Grenadiere klopften an die Thüre, Hofer öffnete sie auf den ersten Schlag mit den Worten: "Ich bin Andreas Hofer, mein Schicksal ist in den Händen der Franzosen; man tödte mich auf der Stelle, aber man schone meines Weibes und meiner Kinder, die unschuldig sind." Mit ihm ward ein junger Mensch verhaftet, der seinem Vater, einem Arzt in Grätz entlaufen war, und Hofer'n als Secretär diente. In der Hütte befanden sich vier geladene Büchsen, eine mit Papieren angefüllte Tasche, ein Portefeuille, ungefähr 1200 Gulden in verschiedenen Münzsorten und 28,000 Gulden in Wiener Banknoten enthaltend. Nicht auf dem Schauplatze seiner einstigen Größe, nicht in Tyrol beschloß Andreas Hofer sein zulezt so wechselvolles Leben. Er wurde nach Italien abgeführt, und kam am 5ten Februar unter Bedeckung von Gensd'armerie in der Festung Mantua an. Hier brachte man ihn sogleich zum Generalgouverneur, und nachher in das Gefängniß des Hafenforts, welches über den Wasserfall liegt, den der Mincio bildet. Die Italiener nannten ihn Barbon, den Bärtigen. Am 19ten Februar waren die Acten seines Prozesses geschlossen. Eine Militärkommission verurtheilte an diesem Tage den Exkommandanten von Tyrol zum Tode, und am folgenden Morgen wurde dies Urtheil unter dem Zulauf einer unzählbaren Menschenmenge auf einer Bastion der Festung Mantua durch 12 Füseliere vollstreckt. Sein Schreiber wurde gleichfalls erschossen. So endigte sich die merkwürdige Rolle Andreas Hofer's, Oberhaupts des Aufstandes von Tyrol. Sie dauerte vom 12ten April 1809 bis zum 20sten Februar 1810, also nicht völlig so lange als die des Kosacken Puchatschew und des Belgiers van der Noot, die beyde ihr Wesen ungefähr ein Jahr trieben. Andreas Hofer. Hofer (Andreas) war 1765 im Passeyer Thale in Tyrol, von wohlhabenden Aeltern geboren. Er selbst trieb Wirthschaft und Handel mit Wein, Getraide und Vieh, wodurch er ein nicht unbeträchtliches Vermögen erwarb. Er hatte sich verheirathet, war Vater von vier Kindern, und besaß zwei Wirthshäuser. Eins lag am hohen Jaufen, und diente zur Herberge für Maulthiere und Saumrosse mit ihren Treibern; das andere stand auf einem Flecke, den man unter der Benennung: am Sande, kannte, weswegen Hofer unter seinen Landsleuten auch allgemein der Sandwirth hieß. Hofers Gestalt war untersetzt, von mehr als mittelmäßiger Größe, und verrieth starken Knochenbau. Er trug einen langen Bart, als dieser, tragen zu wollen. Die Italiener nannten ihn darum nur: il Barbone. Sein röthliches Gesicht, seine Stumpfnase, sein kühner Blick, konnten keinen Anspruch auf geistreiches Aeußeres geben, drückten aber doch Kraft und Gutmüthigkeit aus, und flößten Zutrauen ein. Sein gewöhnlicher Anzug in der frühern Periode seines öffentlichen Lebens war nur die Tracht der wohlhabenden Einwohner seines Thals. Später legte er sich einen sehr großen schwarzen Hut zu, seitwärts aufgeschlagen, mit dem Bildniß der Mutter Gottes auf der Krempe und mit einer Wildfeder geschmückt. Um den Kopf des Hutes lief ein Band, worauf mit goldenen Buchstaben die Worte gestickt waren: Andre Hofer, provisorischer Commandant in Tyrol. An seiner Seite hing ein großer Officiersäbel, an Hals ein glänzendes Schild und ein Kreuz. Hofers geistige Bildung blieb stets sehr dürftig. Er war ein guter Römisch-katholischer Christ, und dabei aus Unwissenheit höchst orthodox, er redete nur schlechtes Deutsch im gröbsten Tyroler Dialekte, las schlecht, schrieb und rechnete noch schlechter, und hatte von Völker- und Geschichtskenntniß, wie von dem Verhältniß der herrschenden Politik, oder der Staatskräfte Frankreichs gegen Oestreich u. s. f., kaum einen halben Begriff. Stärke des Charakters, hohen Geist, Ausdauer und Muth im Drange der Gefahr, kann nur der Fanatism Hofers zuschreiben. Er war nichts, als ein schwacher, gutmüthiger, für seines Vaterlandes alte Verfassung enthusiasmirter, aber unwissender Mensch, den die geheimen Agenten des Tyroler Aufruhrs an dessen Spitze schoben, weil sie selbst zu feig waren, voran zu treten. Schon im J. 1799 war Hofer unter seinen Landsleute so vorzugsweise als ein kühner, rechtlicher und für das Vaterland begeisterter Mann bekannt, daß man ihm beim damaligen Landsturme die Führung seiner Gemeinde als Hauptmann anvertraute, in welchem Posten er sich ganz die Zufriedenheit der Oestreichischen Regierung erwarb. Tyrols Aufwiegler hielten ihn also auch später für den rechten Mann, um an die Spitze der projectirten Insurrection zu treten; sie bearbeiteten zu dem Zwecke alle seine Verwandte, und dem Kapuziner Pater Joachim gelang es endlich, den redlichen Hofer dahin zu stimmen, daß er sich öffentlich im J. 1809 als Haupt und thätigsten Beförderer der Tyroler Insurrection aufstellen ließ. Seine Partei erhob ihn jedoch erst im Juli 1809 zur Würde eines kaiserl. königl. Oestreich. Obercommandanten. Ob der Oestreichische Kaiser Hofern selbst dazu erhoben habe? ist wenigstens nicht officiell bekannt geworden. Hofer verstand den Tirailleurkrieg und hatte Lokalkenntniß seines Vaterlandes, daher lieferte er den schwächern Baiern einige sehr glückliche Gefechte. Das war aber auch sein ganzes militärisches Verdienst, denn seine letzte elende Stellung auf dem Isel beweist, daß er von wahrer Stellung- oder Vertheidigungskunst so gut als nichts wußte. Verdienstvoller ist Hofer durch die Humanität, womit er die wüthenden siegenden Tyroler von Mord und Brand, von unmenschlichen Ausschweifungen oder Plünderungen abhielt, oftmals unschuldigen Schlachtopfern das Leben rettete, das Loos der Hauptstadt des Landes milderte, und die Gier des Volks nach Herrenblut beschwichtigte. Im Gefecht blieb er fast immer hinter der Linie, und seine Feldherrnmanieren waren erbärmlich; denn oftmals schickte er durch seine Ordonanzen allenthalben Befehle hin, des Inhalts: Meine lieben Waffenbrüder! morgen wollen wir die Feinde angreifen, haltet euch tapfer! Aber dabei war kein Tag bemerkt, keine Parole benennt, keine Disposition des Angriffs gegeben! Wie nun dergleichen Orders befolgt werden konnten, läßt sich errathen! Hofers Kampfgenossen wußten nichts von Disciplin; machten sie es zu arg, so schrie Hofer wohl: Hab ich nicht zu befehlen? Müsset ihr mir nicht gehorchen? Aber dabei blieb's, und der unglückliche Mann hatte nicht Kraft genug, die Mordbrenner und Diebe, welche unter der Aegide der Insurrection im Lande haufeten, exemplarisch zu bestrafen. Er selbst war mäßig in seinen Genüssen. Auf Mittag und Abend ließ er sich nur für 1 Fl. 16 Kr. Essen holen, und trank dazu ein halbes Maß Wein. Hofer hatte höchst wahrscheinlich nach geschlossenem Frieden (da er nun einsah, wie die Sachen für Tyrol laufen würden) den redlichen Willen, sich zu unterwerfen und den Aufruhr im Lande zu stillen. Der unglückliche letzte Kampf auf dem Isel machte ihn vollends furchtsam, und er gab alles verloren; aber die wahren Agenten des Aufruhrs beherrschten ihn selbst, drohten ihm mit der schrecklichsten Rache des Volks, und so erschien am 15. November 1809 sein neues Aufwiegelungsproclam. Bald nachher mußte er dennoch flüchten, und begab sich mit einem seiner Adjutanten in eine Hütte, welche er schon lange vorher in den Gebirgen seines heimatlichen Thals, in der wildesten und abgelegensten Gegend hatte einrichten lassen. Einer seiner vermeintlichen Freunde verrieth ihn für Geld, und so fanden in der Nacht vom 26. auf den 27. Jan. 1810 gegen 4 Uhr Morgens die Franzosen seine Zufluchtsort. Mir einem Degen und zwei Pistolen bewaffnet, trat er in Gesellschaft seines Sohns und eines Adjutanten den Franzosen mit den Worten entgegen: 'Ja, meine Herren Franzosen, ich bin Andreas Hofer, gewesener Commandant von Tyrol." Geschlossen auf einem Wagen und umgeben von 500 Mann Escorte brachte man ihn nach Mantua. Das Volk strömte haufenweise herbei. Thränen, Klagen, Ausrufe der wildesten Verzweifelung über das Schicksal des hochverehrten Mannes, untermischt mit Verwünschungen gegen ihn, begleiteten den Unglücklichen. Sein Proceß begann den 19. Febr. 1810. Er hoffte mit Gewißheit auf Rettung seines Lebens; sie können, sie werden mich nicht stecken lassen, sagte er oft. Um desto schrecklicher erschütterte ihn das ausgesprochene Todesurtheil, er berief sich vergeblich auf die im Frieden verheißene Amnestie, und als man ihn nicht hören wollte, bereitete er sich als ein guter katholischer Christ zum Tode. Betend und mit Resignation ging er am 20. Februar zum Richtplatze; die Augen wollte er sich nicht verbinden lassen, sondern mit begeisterten Blicken wandte er sein Antlitz gegen Sonnenaufgang, und winkte selbst, daß man nun schießen möge. Von mehreren Kugeln durchbohrt, lag er einen Augenblick nachher leblos am Boden. Er sey, berichtete sein Beichtvater Manifesti, als ein christlicher Held und unerschütterlicher Märthyrer gestorben (come un Eroe christiano e Martyre intrepido). Hofer war als Mensch mehr werth, als alle Volksaufwiegler, deren Namen etwa die Geschichte in Verbindung mit dem seinigen nennen könnte. ----- center|Hofers Tod zu Mantua. ----- Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1810. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Hofer, Andreas